Quelque part dans le Minnesota
by Demetra83
Summary: Un petit OS pour bien commencer l'année, du ship, du ship et de l'amour ! Rating M bien que la scène ne soit pas très explicite ;) Post Threads


_Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord bonne année !  
_

 _Meilleurs voeux de santé, bonheur et réussite !_

 _Ensuite, je n'oublie pas mes fic en cours mais je songe à terminer "Alex" et éventuellement raconter encore un peu son histoire sous forme d'OS. Je la trouve trop longue, j'ai aussi perdu du lectorat car je mets du temps à écrire et publier._

 _J'ai quelques idées d'OS ship/fluff mais je dois trouver le temps et la concentration d'abord._

 _Bonne lecture et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre de ma fic "Il était une fois"..._

* * *

 **Quelque part au bord d'un lac du Minnesota...**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, pourtant Sam n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, à regarder sans voir le paysage magnifique face à elle.

Son café était terminé depuis longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas se lever de son siège. Elle était aussi bien installée qu'elle se sentait vide. Une étrange torpeur avait pris possession de son corps, en même temps qu'elle avait perdu le sommeil.

Elle aurait dû se sentir bien, délivrée d'un poids mais son esprit tournait encore et toujours, impossible de le mettre sur pause !

Comme elle aurait aimé cela !

Sam venait d'enterrer son père, de quitter Pete et d'annuler leur mariage. Elle avait réussi à récupérer une partie des arrhes versées pour les différentes prestations, rendu sa bague à son ex et elle venait de mettre son frère et sa famille dans un avion à destination de San Diego.

Le Général O'Neill avait proposé à SG1 de partir souffler dans son chalet et pour une fois, elle avait accepté.

Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, mais c'était fait, et elle était là, seule sur son ponton à regarder l'étang vide de poisson.

L'endroit invitait à la paix intérieure, au recueillement. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit pour se ressourcer, son havre de paix, comme il disait.

Au fond d'elle, Sam savait pourquoi elle avait accepté mais c'était son système limbique qui avait parlé. Son centre de la pensée rationnelle réfutait cette décision, jamais une femme logique et pragmatique comme elle n'aurait cédé à la tentation, à l'appel de la chair.

Quand il était près d'elle alors que son père la quittait, elle avait senti sa chaleur sur son corps. C'était la première fois que son corps reconnaissait et analysait ce manque. La première fois que cette proximité n'avait aucun but vital. Ils n'étaient pas perdus en Antarctique, ni prisonniers sur un vaisseau ennemi...

En plus du soutien physique (il lui avait prêté une épaule solide pour pleurer), il avait été d'un immense soutien moral - tout comme Daniel et Teal'c, mais ça, Sam n'en avait jamais douté. Elle savait qu'ils seraient là pour elle, comme elle était présente pour eux en cas de coup dur.

Puis, une fois que tout avait été terminé, il avait proposé cette escapade. Et elle avait senti un creux dans son ventre appeler le corps du général. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, comme pour se sentir vivante.

À plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient embrassés. Doucement, tendrement au début. Mais plus ils enchaînaient les baisers, plus Sam se faisait pressante - et plus Jack tentait de la freiner.

En revanche, la question du couchage au chalet avait été réglée très rapidement.

"Daniel va prendre la chambre d'amis, Teal'c le salon et Sam dormira avec moi."

Ils étaient tous adultes et personne ne fit de commentaire.

La première nuit, Sam tomba comme une masse. L'épuisement des derniers jours et le voyage eurent raison de ses dernières forces.

Cependant, elle s'éveilla sans peine aux premières lueurs de l'aube le lendemain.

Elle se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible afin de préparer du café. Teal'c fut près d'elle en quelques instants et la gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner aussi frugal que silencieux, exactement ce dont Sam avait besoin.

En cette saison, les nuits étaient aussi fraîches que les journées étaient chaudes et ensoleillées, ce qui leur permettait de vivre dehors tant qu'il faisait jour.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Sam n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait d'elle. Une main lui présenta un nouveau café, qu'elle attrapa machinalement, avant de repartir dans ses songes.

Tout en buvant le liquide chaud, elle se remémorera la seconde nuit au chalet. Elle était couchée, dans une charmante nuisette rose pâle. En attendant Jack, elle avait posé la couverture sur elle. Quand elle l'entendit quitter la cabine de douche, elle quitta la douce chaleur du lit afin qu'il remarque sa tenue.

Le général entra dans sa chambre, observa Sam et déglutit avec peine.

"Tu vas attraper froid, mets-toi au chaud sous la couette."

La jeune femme, tremblante, s'exécuta. Il se coucha près d'elle, l'enveloppa de ses bras solides et lui embrassa la tempe.

"Bonne nuit."

Après quelques minutes, il se mit à ronfler.

La troisième nuit fut à peu près identique, à ceci près que Sam ne resta pas debout à moitié nue. Elle s'arrangera pour se doucher après Jack, afin de le rejoindre dans la chambre.

La scène eut un goût de déjà-vu et Sam passa une nuit blanche, comme la précédente.

Et que dire de la veille... Elle l'attendait nue et offerte et il n'était pas venu. Il avait attendu assez longtemps, espérant qu'elle soit endormie, avant de la rejoindre. Sam somnolait seulement. Elle avait pleuré de rage, de frustration puis de tristesse.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva sur le ponton, dans une tenue beaucoup plus chaude mais nettement moins glamour, à faire le point sur sa vie, sa carrière, ses recherches...

"Tu penses trop" dit Jack, son propre café lui brûlant les doigts à travers sa tasse.

Un soupir lui répondit. Elle le savait et n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel.

"De quoi as-tu envie ?

\- De faire l'amour.

\- Pas maintenant."

Elle gloussa "non pas maintenant" il faisait trop froid et elle était fatiguée.

"Tu n'es pas prête."

Cela sonna presque comme une accusation aux oreilles de Sam. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour que Jack ne veuille pas d'elle malgré ces années, malgré cet amour interdit dont tout le monde était conscient au SGC ?

Était-elle abîmée à ce point ? Était-ce réparable ?

Si Jack ne prouvait rien pour elle, qui le pourrait ? Et ne lui parlez pas de psy, c'était hors de question !

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?"

Sam haussa les épaules, cela lui était égal.

"Daniel propose un ciné, tu es partante ?"

Pourquoi pas, s'entendit répondre la jeune femme.

À une heure décente, Jack envoya Sam se changer, puis la petite bande quitta le chalet afin d'aller déjeuner en ville, avant la séance de début d'après-midi.

Daniel avait choisi une comédie, scénario neutre, pas de décès, d'enterrement, de mariage ni de fiançailles rompues. Un divertissement familial, en somme.

Sam n'avait pas conscience des regards qui se posaient sur elle et ses amis. Elle était à mille lieues de cela. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure en société, de sourire aux bons moments, de dire quelques banalités au moment opportun mais un observateur entraîné comme Jack O'Neill savait repérer les signes qui ne trompent pas.

Pourtant, il ne lui en faisait pas la remarque, ni même les garçons. Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, car Sam savait encaisser les coups, et chacun autour d'elle savait qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps pour se relever.

Ils étaient là, avec elle, à traverser cela comme tout le reste, contre vents et marées, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. À l'instar d'un mariage, ils s'étaient tacitement juré fidélité, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, la maladie comme la santé, le bonheur ou l'adversité, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

De retour au chalet, Sam décida d'aller s'allonger pour une petite sieste. À son réveil, les garçons arrêtèrent leur partie de Monopoly.

"Teal'c triche de toute façon ! bougonna Jack.

\- Comment peut-on tricher à ce jeu, O'Neill ?"

Daniel étouffa un gloussement et entreprit de ranger le jeu.

Jack et Sam partirent main dans la main pour une balade en forêt. Jack raconta à Sam ses souvenirs d'enfance dans la région, à l'époque où le terrain appartenait à son grand-père.

Elle aimait l'écouter parler de sa vie, quand il avait vraiment été heureux, avant le drame de Charlie.

C'était un homme passionné, exalté, que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Où avait-il trouvé la force de se relever ? Sam se le demandait vraiment, mais plus que tout, elle redoutait de ne pas y arriver.

"À quoi tu penses ?

\- À toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur."

Jack la dévisagea sans comprendre le fil de ses pensées.

"Le deuil... Et si j'étais incapable de m'en remettre. J'ai peur d'échouer là où toi, tu as réussi."

Jack la serra fort dans ses bras. Pas de compétition ici, selon lui. Sam vivait un deuil, sans la culpabilité de la disparition d'un de ses proches.

"Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. Tu es forte, tu vas dépasser tout ça !"

Plus tard ce soir-là, Sam était confortablement lovée contre le corps massif de Jack. Elle n'avait rien tenté et il lui laissait tout le temps nécessaire.

"Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Qui ? Pete ?

\- Oui."

Sa voix était grave, mais Sam savait qu'il ne lui faisait aucun reproche, aucune dispute n'allait éclater ce soir. Il était au-dessus de tout ça.

"J'ignore si je l'ai vraiment aimé un jour. J'avais de l'affection pour lui, c'est évident."

Jack lui caressa les cheveux.

"Alors, pourquoi avoir dit oui?

\- J'aimais l'idée d'une vie normale, avec un mari, une maison, des enfants... J'aimais avoir le sentiment que tout était possible pour moi. Et comme je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, j'ai choisi un gentil garçon qui pouvait m'apporter une certaine stabilité."

Jack n'avoua pas qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé en apprenant la demande de Pete. Il ne dit rien au sujet ,des insomnies, des scénarios qu'il imaginait quand il était seul - des scénarios dans lesquels il lui hurlait, à genoux, qu'il l'aimait, que personne ne saurait la rendre heureuse, des histoires dans lesquelles il cassait la figure de Pete juste parce qu'il pouvait regarder Sam... Même la toucher !

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, sa souffrance ne comptait pas puisque tout était derrière lui à présent. Elle, en revanche, devait faire le deuil de son père mais également de cette vie parfaite dans laquelle elle s'était projetée avec Pete.

Nul doute qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec Jack, mais leurs projets d'avenir viendraient plus tard, quand elle serait prête.

Après quelques jours calmes à pêcher et quelques nuits reposantes, Sam se sentait redevenir elle-même. Son sourire était sincère et franc, il remontait jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle avait même recommencé à rire aux chamailleries de Daniel et Jack.

Un matin, elle se leva et trouva les garçons en train de préparer leurs bagages.

Elle jeta un regard apeuré à Jack qui sentit la stabilité des derniers jours vaciller.

"On part déjà ?

\- Seulement Daniel et Teal'c. J'ai pensé que quelques jours de plus ne te feraient pas de mal."

Les adieux furent douloureux, comme si Sam craignait de ne jamais revoir ses amis.

"Je serais là à votre retour, ColonelCarter" dit solennellement Teal'c pendant que Daniel peinait à contenir ses larmes face à la mine déconfite de son amie. Il connaissait le processus douloureux du deuil qu'elle traversait, il était passé par-là mais il sentait encore son cœur se serrer quand il pensait aux siens, partis trop tôt.

Plus tard, Jack et Sam étaient couchés devant un film qui passait ce soir-là à la télévision.

Ils ne suivaient qu'à moitié, préférant discuter de choses et d'autres.

Une fois le film terminé, Sam se pencha sur son compagnon afin de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le baiser fut doux, chaud et réconfortant. Sam savait que Jack n'attendait rien d'elle. Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuis ensemble et Jack lui répétait, depuis qu'ils étaient là, qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. C'était la première fois que Sam partageait le lit d'un homme sans pression.

À vrai dire, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que c'était naturel de dormir avec lui, dans ses bras.

Après quelques instants d'un baiser chaste, il s'intensifia et le feu de la passion commença à embraser les amoureux.

Jack bascula doucement Sam sur le dos, sans rompre le baiser.

Personne n'aurait su dire lequel des deux avait perdu le contrôle et initié les préliminaires.

"On arrête quand tu veux" la rassura Jack.

Mais le corps de Sam réclamait plus, tellement plus !

Jack quitta la bouche de Sam pour embrasser la fine peau de son cou, juste sous son oreille. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de celle-ci, les baisers de Jack réveillèrent les papillons au creux de son ventre tandis que la chaleur l'envahissait peu à peu.

Elle plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Jack, tout en se cambrant afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

Puis, ses mains décidèrent de déboutonner la chemise que Jack portait encore. La peau du général dégageait tant de chaleur que Sam crut qu'il allait s'embraser.

Jack se redressa afin que Sam le débarrasse définitivement de sa chemise puis il s'allongea sur le dos, laissant à sa compagne le loisir d'explorer son corps brûlant.

Elle caressa son torse massif avec ses mains, puis ses lèvres y déposèrent de fins baisers.

Quand elle tendit la main vers la boucle de ceinture, Jack agrippa son poignet d'une main ferme.

"Si on va par là, je veux être certain que tu es prête et sûre de toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de toute ma vie ! "

Sam sentait le désir la consumer de l'intérieur, son corps appelait celui de Jack et seule leur étreinte pourrait l'apaiser.

Elle était sûre d'elle, prête à s'abandonner corps et âme dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps.

Alors, Jack relâcha sa main et la laissa disposer de lui. Elle retira sa ceinture puis fit glisser son jean jusqu'à ses genoux.

Il pouvait difficilement masquer que le désir était partagé et bientôt, il se retrouva nu. Il laissa Sam le caresser et l'embrasser où bon et comme bon lui semblait jusqu'à ce qu'il cherche également à la déshabiller.

Bientôt, la passion eut raison du cerveau rationnel de Sam et elle s'abandonna, oubliant tout : où elle se trouvait, les événements des dernières semaines, les leçons d'astrophysique et les traités de mécanique quantique... Elle oublia tout, sauf l'homme avec lequel elle se trouvait.

Son esprit était concentré sur ses mains, sur les caresses qu'elles lui prodiguaient, sur sa langue brûlante sur sa peau enflammée...

Son corps se laissa envahir peu à peu par l'orgasme qui déferla en elle tel un raz-de-marée.

Elle hurla à en faire trembler les murs et bientôt, tout se calma. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs souffles reprenant ensemble un rythme plus régulier.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils savourèrent ce petit moment de paix et de bonheur.

Dans les bras de Jack, tout paraissait possible. Sam pouvait tout affronter, tout surmonter. Elle pouvait même envisager de faire de nouveaux projets d'avenir, de rêver à cette vie idéale, qui finalement était accessible.


End file.
